Ultra-wide bandwidth (UWB) antennas can be used in ground penetrating radar (GPR) arrays for detection of buried objects and threats such as mines and improvised explosive devices (IEDs). An exemplary UWB GPR system can be found in Wichmann (U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,385), the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.